one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Buccellati Vs Sash Lilac
Bruno Buccellati of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (WowThatHurts) takes on Sash Lilac of Freedom Planet (Desert Croc) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro Bruno Buccellati is walking down the street on a paved road, while sucking on a lollipop. While a purple flash traverses the rooftops in the distance, he stops and raises an eyebrow at the unconscious body of Kenshiro, not too far away from a wrecked steamroller and large amount of knives scattered across the road. Picking up Kenshiro’s body, he gives his head a lick, before letting it drop to the ground. Bruno: Jotaro Kujo... Suddenly, in a blur of purple, Sash Lilac appears in front of him, creating a wind strong enough to blow his candy out of his mouth. He’s clearly disappointed when it hits the ground, but tries to be patient as she begins talking. Sash: You! You’re the leader of the gang in these parts, right! Bruno: I guess you could say that? Can I help you? Sash: We need the help of you and your friends. The Lord Br... Bruno: Not interested. Bruno walks past Sash, leaving her aghast until she runs up to him, adamant about being heard. Bruno: Whatever you have to offer me is not worth distracting me from what I’m trying to do now. Sash: But my world could be in danger! (Morrigan’s Theme, 0:00-0:07) Bruno: As much as I’d love to help, mine is already in danger. Arrivederci. Sash: I’m not leaving! Bruno: Please don’t make this complicated. FIGHT!!! 60 (Morrigan’s Theme, 0:08-1:08) Bruno dives into the ground, falling into a hole created by a magical zipper, and emerges under Sash instantaneously, hitting her with an uppercut. With his other fist, he then punches her a dozen times in rapid succession before roundhouse kicking her to the ground. As he tries to follow up with a slide kick, Sash lashes out and snags his foot with her ponytail; with a yank, she pulls him in and drills into his chest with a spin dash before stomping on him repeatedly. Though Buccellati spins around on his head and tries to kick Sash in the process, he is unable to hit her as he gets up. 54 Sash disappears in a purple blur before zooming back into play, striking Bruno with a hit too fast to be seen. Bruno tries to hit her on her return, but only hits purple air before she loops back and hits him again. The game of tag continues with Bruno suffering steady injuries until he stamps his foot down and spreads his arms wide; at this moment, Sticky Fingers forms behind him, and both stand and user perform a double lariat; Sash is unfortunate enough to run into one of Sticky Fingers’ clotheslines. While Fingers punches Sash away with several hard hits, Bruno glides on the ground after them, before he catches up and hits the Water Dragon with an upwards drill kick. Sticky Fingers then bashes Sash away with a double-fisted punch, with Bruno landing one foot on his fists after the execution. With a heave, Bruno’s stand launches him towards Sash, and he axe-kicks her out of the air into a zipper hole on the ground. She comes out another hole right in front of Sticky Fingers, who punches both sides of her head twice before vanishing. 43 Bruno walks up to Sash, hands in pockets and a disappointed look on his face. Bruno: That all you got? To this, Sash leaps at him, kicking him in the face. Bruno somersaults backwards and wipes some sweat off his brow before running at the Half-Dragon, preparing to take it down. However, she dodges all of his punches and kicks with incredible speed, even going as far as to jump off his own leg to get a solid kick in. Even when Bruno spawns Sticky Fingers, his stand’s punches are no more successful, and Sash leaps up onto its head. With a donkey kick, not only does she knock the stand away, sue also gains momentum and spins like a helicopter into Bruno, repeatedly striking him with her ponytails before knocking him into the air with a Shoryuken. In the air, Sash grabs a hold of him and performs another Spin Dash, spinning Bruno around rapidly before throwing him a huge distance. 31 Bruno flies and crashes into a wall, only to immediately get shoulder-checked by Sash who pushes him through multiple buildings with her blinding speed. Eventually, a kick breaks Bruno free, and he teleports through the ground back to the original fight area to brush himself off. Sash charges him again, and Bruno retaliates; each glides along the ground at a high speed before clashing with each other. When the dust settles, Bruno and Sash are striking at each other rapidly, with punches of the fist meeting punches of the hair. Sash soon flies up and shoots downwards with a punch, but Bruno strikes the ground with his fist and becomes covered by Sticky Fingers as a makeshift suit of armour for a split second. Sash’s strike bounces off and Fingers disappears, leaving Bruno nowhere to be seen. 19 Suddenly, Sticky Fingers bursts out of the ground underneath Lilac, hitting her with a hundred fists as he slowly rises from the air. A closed Zipper forms from the ground, up the wall, and onto the ceiling before finally opening up and dropping Bruno out of the blackness; with an elbow drop, he bashes Lilac’s skull and sends her crashing downwards before both he and his stand land with a punch intended to be the final blow. 13 Suddenly, Sash’s eyes glow red, and a burst of energy knocks Bruno and Sticky Fingers off of her. While Fingers disappears and Bruno recoils, he looks up to see a monstrous blue dragon in front of him, about the size of the nearby buildings: the Holodragon, with Sash riding on top. Sash takes a bite at Bruno, who barely dodges with a flip onto Lilac’s tail, and he begins to run down her body. Though she snakes and twists, trying to knock him off, he manages to stay on until he takes a flying leap at her head, punch ready to throw. However, a sudden snap of her body whips Bruno in the face with her tail, and he goes rolling off onto the ground. 6'' The dragon disappears, and Sash hops off, flying straight up to the staggering Bruno, and punching him twice in the stomach. Bruno coughs up blood with each hit before she disappears in a blur and starts running laps around him. Surrounded by nothing but a vortex of shining purple and gold, Bruno takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and snaps his fingers. The sound of a zipper is heard, and then all is silent except for the sound of splashing blood. 'K.O!!! The vortex instantly disappears, and Sash hangs in the air. Her upper body falls to the ground, while a zipper closes up around what used to be her lower half; Bruno shut a portal around her. Buccellati walks up to what’s left of Sash and holds it in the air, eyeing it curiously. He then sniffs it, then licks her forehead, before spitting out in disgust. After a small toss in the air, he elbows Sash’s upper body twice before bitch-slapping it into a nearby window and leaving. '''Bruno: I’m coming for you, Diavolo. Nothing is getting in my way. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Bruno Buccellati! Votes for the winner: Bruno 7, Sash 4 Votes for the method: Death 4, KO 3 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Bruno's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees